An Extremely Weird Start to College
by Bellas2silly
Summary: Izzy is now a freshman in college! Strange things begin to happen when she meets old friends and befriends new people on campus. How will things work out? Especially with the College X Games on the way! MAX/OC, BRAD/OC *Might change rating later, it depends*
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I've been having some obsession with Max and Goofy from Extremely Goofy Movie and had the urge to start a fanfic about it! It's okay if you don't like it, but I had fun writing the first chapter. I don't own any of the Goofy Movie characters, just my OC's Isabella and Cherry. Please be nice with the reviews, this is my first Goofy movie fanfic okay? Don't be too harsh._

* * *

I was so giggly and excited. Why? Because today I was moving into my dorm room! I was also excited to start the year. I was becoming an adult, more independent, more...mature (sort of). I was just looking forward to learning new things! Having experiences I knew would stick with me for the rest of my life.

"Yo, the names Cherry. Cherry Forrester."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at the couch in my dorm.

_This must be my roommate. _

A girl with bright red hair stared at me as she spread her legs over the couch.

"Hi! I'm Isabella!" I smiled at her. "Sorry. I'm just crazy excited to start the year." I blushed and tried calming down.

"It's cool. I guess I'm looking forward to being here. I can't wait for the College X Games...shit's gonna get real." She chuckled.

"I'm a little hungry. Wanna go get something to eat? We can unpack later."

Cherry seemed a little surprised at the question, like she never got invited to lunch or something. It made me wonder about her past.

"Um...sure." Cherry finally replied.

* * *

The campus was interesting enough so far. It was ginormous and full of so many students. I was eager to start classes because the classes I chose sounded interesting and neat. As we explored the campus grounds we stumbled upon many famous fraternity and sorority houses. The one that caught my attention was the Gamma house. The champions of the College X Games lived there.

_Wow...so awesome..._

"So...what do we have here?" A suave voice asked.

I snapped out of my trance and saw a very familiar looking guy standing by us as moving trucks were being unloaded.

_No...he can't be..._

"Oh! Sorry...I was just looking. Wait...are you- -"

"Bradley Uppercrust III." He smiled smugly. "Perhaps you've heard of me?"

_I WAS RIGHT!_

"Whoa! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

I held out my hand waiting for a handshake, but instead of shaking my hand, Bradley kisses it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well..."

"Isabella Ridolfi." I gave him my name.

"Oooh. Italian..." He purred.

_Okay... _0-0

"And this is my roommate- -" I gestured to Cherry.

"Cherry Forrester." She introduced herself.

"Such lovely ladies. It's going to be another great year knowing that you both are attending here as well." He winked at me.

"Um...thank you, Bradley." I blushed.

"Please, call me Brad." Bradley told me.

"We should get going...we have to go over our schedule and make sure we find our classes." Cherry spoke up.

"I could escort you to your classes tomorrow. What's your schedule?" Bradley smiled.

I took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Bradley.

"Well would you look at that? You and I almost have the same schedule." Brad noticed.

"Really?" Cherry asked in surprise.

_OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! _

"How about I meet you both at that stop sign down there? We can all go down to our classes together." Bradley offered.

"You'd really do that for us? Thank you so much, Brad. That's really nice of you." I smiled at him.

"It's no problem. I'll see you ladies tomorrow." Bradley winked at us.

And with that we walked off eagerly to our dorm room.

* * *

"That was wow! Do you know who that was?!" I asked Cherry excitedly.

Cherry shut our bedroom door behind us.

"He told us who he was. _Bradley Uppercrust III._" She mimicked his voice.

"He's the College X Games champion, Cherry! That was the Gamma house!" I pointed out.

Cherry almost did a spit take with her soda, but managed to swallow.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Seriously?! How could I have forgotten about that?! My sister just told me about this not too long ago before she graduated from this place! I can't believe that was them! I feel stupid..." Cherry told me.

"This is so awesome!" I squealed.

"I know! I think he really liked you..." Cherry laid back on the couch.

"Really? How can you tell?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The real question here is how can you _not_ tell? He was practically flirting with you." Cherry looked at me in disbelief.

"Well to be honest, I was never really...good with the body language department. I'm kind of oblivious to that type of thing really..." I blushed in embarrassment as I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Really? Never would have figured..." Cherry shrugged and relaxed on the couch.

Cherry and I really got to know more about each other as the night progressed. It was interesting to know that Cherry was able to go here basically because everyone in her family had been going to this school for a very long time. Her family seemed successful from what I could gather. Her dad is a surgeon and her mom, a nurse.

* * *

The next morning Cherry and I had breakfast outside in the warm weather. Our classes didn't start until noon and we didn't have to meet Bradley yet, so we thought we could just relax before leaving. I was happy to have brought my rollerblades for some exercise. Whenever I put on these skates I got flashbacks of when I was back in high school. It made me miss my old time friends.

"Why don't you just settle down and relax? We've got at least forty minutes to kill." Cherry looked at me through her sunglasses.

"Sorry, I just feel really hyper right now! I'll be right back! I'm gonna skate around the school for a bit!" I smiled at her.

As I zoomed through many crowds I did some old tricks I picked up from my old friends in high school for over ten minutes. I kept wondering if I should try contacting them, ask them what school they're going to. I skated backwards and tried imitating Powerline's little moonwalk. I could remember the last day of school when Max- -

"Oh my gosh...GET. OUT.! BELLA DANCERELLA! OVER HERE!" A familiar voice yelled.

I whirled around after I skidded to a stop and saw a very good friend of mine: Bobby Zimmeruski.

_Speak of the devil! I was just thinking about him, Max, and PJ!_

"BOB THE BUILDER!" I squealed in excitement.

We both went at each other in fake slow motion, something we did for 'dramatic effect' like in the movies. As soon as we reached each other, Bobby picked me up and twirled me around in his arms.

"Bob the builder?"

I looked over Bobby's shoulder. _MAX GOOF! _

"MAXIE BEAR!" I pulled away from Bobby and practically tackled Max.

He was surprisingly stronger than he used to be because he didn't fall flat on his back.

_Seriously! I was just thinking about them! _

"What's with all the old nicknames?" Max laughed.

I released Max and saw PJ as well.

"PB & J! It's so good to see you!" I gave him a hug as well.

PJ seemed just as excited to see me and returned the hug. As soon as we pulled away from each other, I just took the time to look at all of them. They were all grown up that was for sure. They also seemed like the goof balls I remember, thank god for that.

"I had no idea you guys would be coming here for school! This is so awesome!" I smiled.

"Yeah, you could have told us, brah." Bobby commented.

"Well I didn't hear from you guys after graduation! And we were all so busy getting ready for our high school graduation that...we kind of got caught up with all that junk." I smiled. "I am so happy you guys are here...I was seriously just thinking about you."

"Really?" Bobby wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not like that you goober! I was thinking about high school and then...you guys..." I said.

"Well I'm glad we bumped into you. Wanna explore the campus with us? We should catch up." Max asked.

"So who are you guys?" Cherry walked over.

"Cherry, these are some of the coolest people you will know. They were my best friends in high school. Max, Bobby, and PJ." I introduced them.

"That's funny...you just mentioned them last night didn't you?" Cherry glanced at me.

"I know! Isn't that funny?" I giggled.

"Well, it's nice to know that you still skate." PJ pointed at my rollerblades.

"I was just passing some time..."

"I saw that little Powerline moonwalk move you were trying to do. Very nice..." Bobby smirked.

"Oh god...I remember Powerline. My mom was actually obsessed with him." Cherry sighed.

"Not as obsessed as Maxie over here." Bobby chuckled.

"Shut up." Max blushed.

"Bobby was hooked on that cheese spray like a crack addict." I brought up.

PJ and Cherry burst out into laughter and fell to their knees holding their stomachs.

"OH! You think that's funny, brah?!" Bobby got defensive. "Well how about you then?! Freshman year, seven minutes in heaven- -!"

I jumped on Bobby and covered his mouth with my hand.

"WE'RE NOT GOING THERE!" I yelled.

I felt something wet on my hand and realized that Bobby had licked me.

"EEEWWWW!" I squealed. "You goober! Now I have boy cooties!" I joked.

Bobby and I were separated by Max and PJ.

"Well now I'm curious about freshman year..." Max smirked at me.

"DON'T. ASK." I shuddered at the memory.

We all calmed down after a few minutes and just smiled at each other.

"I missed you guys." I sighed happily.

"We'll be seeing you around right?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Here's my schedule. Do we have any classes together?"

Max's eyes scanned over the piece of paper for a minute before his eyes widened in surprise.

"We pretty much have most of our classes together." Max chuckled.

"Really?! Sweet! FRIENDLY REUNION!" Bobby cheered.

I laughed and checked my watch.

_CRAP! I'm supposed to meet Bradley in twenty minutes!_

"Oh. Looks like we should get going. We'll see you at class okay?" I smiled at them.

"Sure thing." Max returned the smile.

* * *

"Hello, ladies." Brad smiled flirtatiously.

"Hey hey, how's it going?"

My eyes nearly turned into saucer's at the guy with Bradley. He was tall and huge. Not in a 'holy shit lay off the chips' way, but in a more of a bulky muscular way.

"Hi. My name's Isabella." I gave him a friendly smile.

"The name's Tank, sweetheart! Nice to meet yah!" Tank lifted me up and gave me a big hug.

I giggled as he started reminding me of PJ. He used to lift me up like that too.

_He's not too bad...seems nice enough._

"I'm Cherry." My roommate held out her hand.

Tank put me down and gave Cherry a firm handshake.

"Good to meet yah." He smiled.

"Shall we head to class?" Bradley held out his arm.

I looked at his arm for several seconds in confusion until I realized what he was trying to do. I slowly looped my arm with his and we all walked off to our first class of the year.

* * *

The usual introductions were just boring. I tried getting Max's attention at the beginning of class, but I don't think he even saw me which kinda bummed me out. Bradley kept glancing over at me every few seconds and I'm pretty sure he thought I didn't notice. I kept doodling on the back of the syllabus for this class seeing as how I wasn't able to focus anyway. The teacher was so...boring. Not what I was expecting at all. It was making me wonder why I even signed up for the course. I then saw a piece of notebook paper next to my hand.

_**Having fun?**_

I blushed when I glanced at Bradley's smug face. I grabbed my pencil and wrote my reply before passing it back to him.

_**So much fun. Why do you ask? :P**_

Bradley snickered while writing something else down. He passed it back to me.

**_I bet we could have some fun after class._**

'_Oh really?_', I thought to myself.

I raised an eyebrow in amusement as I slipped the note back to him.

**_Not too much fun I hope. What did you have in mind?_**

Bradley winked at me and I could feel my face grow hot. I got a reply in less than a minute.

**_Come with me after class and you'll find out._**

My mind was racing with questions and I was growing nervous quickly. If he was trying to ask me out on a date he should just tell me. I do like surprises, but not big surprises. I was never good at this dating stuff. I remember Max and I would complain to each other about it. He would complain about embarrassing himself in front of Roxanne and I would mope around about how I was clueless to other guys wanting to date me.

_I still hate that I'm so oblivious...it makes me feel like an idiot._

And I wasn't stupid when I was in high school either, I would get straight A's in my classes. I was books smart, I just wasn't so hot with emotions and reading people kind of smart. Everyone would tease me about it endlessly. I took a deep breath and tried relaxing.

_Maybe he's not even going to ask me out on a date! He could just be teasing me! It's not a big deal! I shouldn't stress too much over it!_

* * *

_Well I hope the first chapter was at least __**okay**__! Let me know what you think and PLEASE be nice in the reviews. I'd do the same for all of you! Thank you for reading though! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I'm really happy that some of you guys enjoyed the chapter! Since you wanted updated so badly, here you go! :D Enjoy!_

* * *

After the class had ended, I saw Bradley whisper something in Tanks ear, he just nodded and began escorting Cherry out. I was beyond nervous because honestly...I never really had a serious relationship. I mean when I was in high school, I was pretty immature, I still am a little bit. The point was, I was just a kid and I didn't truly know what love was back then. Plus I was very oblivious to the whole body language thing. The last time I thought I was in a serious relationship, the douche bag I was dating for several months had a good friend of mine dump me for him basically because I wasn't putting out and I didn't pick up on his signals. I was angry, but I managed to get over him with the help of Max, Bobby, and PJ. I snapped out of my thoughts, realizing that the classroom was empty and that Bradley was in here with me. Alone.

"So Isabella...if you're not busy tonight...how about we go for dinner? My treat." Brad gave me a genuine smile.

_Should I say yes? I mean I know of him, but I technically only met him yesterday._

One part of me wanted to go crawl in a hole somewhere, but then another part of me was like, _'fuck it all, like seriously? When would I ever have the opportunity to go out with this legendary guy again?' _

"Sure. That sounds great." I finally answered.

_Oh boy...let's hope I don't regret this..._

* * *

"Wait wait...he asked you out? Like tonight?" Cherry seemed bummed.

"This isn't high school, but yes."

Cherry laughed at the high school comment.

"I mean...I don't know what to tell that Bobby guy now. He said he wanted us to hang out with them tonight. I didn't think you'd have a date..." Cherry sighed.

_Aw man! Seriously?! _

"I can...try to work something out with Bradley..." I offered. "If you guys really want to hang out- -"

"No! It's okay. You have a date and you shouldn't have to cancel it because of us. I'll just tell them that something came up. We can hang out with them tomorrow." Cherry told me.

"Thanks." I smiled at Cherry.

"Have fun, roomie." Cherry winked at me before walking off.

* * *

It had been about several days, maybe a week since I had my date with Bradley. Bradley seemed like a pretty decent guy overall. I liked him well enough. Word had gotten around that a freshman was now dating Bradley Uppercrust. I mean it's not that I cared so much, but I had only been on three dates with Brad.

"IZZYYYYYYY!" Bobby swooped me off my feet.

"AH!" I yelped. "Bobby! What the hell?" I giggled.

"We're going skating! Care to tag along with that roommate of yours?" He asked.

"Cherry actually has a class for four hours straight." I replied. "You like her don't you?" I smirked at Bobby.

Before I could get a retort from Bobby, Max and PJ skidded to a stop on their skateboards.

"Hey. You coming with us?" PJ smiled. "It'll be like old times."

"Oh god..." Max burst out in laughter.

I blushed as I caught myself staring at Max. His laugh was insanely adorable, even if he didn't think so. He really was his father's son in a lot of ways. Max blushed in embarrassment and put his hands over his mouth praying that no one else nearby heard him.

"I was just...I remembered back in high school, that guy Tyler, the most popular guy in the school tried asking you out. But Bobby raced over to you and accidentally tripped- -" Max started.

"Spilling his huge leaning cheese tower all over you and Tyler." PJ finished with a laugh.

Bobby joined in the laughter as I tried hiding my face behind my hair.

"Oh god, I think we broke her guys!" Bobby cackled.

Max picked up his board and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Aw come on, Bella. We were just teasing..." Max calmed down.

_I want to officially go hide in a ditch now..._

"Bella?" Max brushed my hair from my face and looked at me with concern.

"Well now I'm embarrassed...I thought you guys forgot about that." I looked down at my feet.

Max smiled at me.

"Oh please, that's not as bad as me making an ass of myself in front of Roxanne- -" Max stopped and chuckled nervously.

Roxanne was still a sore spot for Max I take it?

"How about we get going? You guys wanted to skate around campus right?" I smiled sadly.

Max nodded in reply and I felt bad immediately. A year after Roxanne and Max started dating, Roxanne had to move...she told Max last minute before she left. I remember being furious because Max was pretty heart broken for a while. I took my rollerblades out of my backpack and put my shoes away.

"Ready?" Bobby chuckled weakly trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah." We all smiled.

With that we left.

* * *

"Come on Izzy-Bee! I know you can do better than that!" Bobby teased me.

"I told you not to call me that!" I blushed.

_Mr. Goof gave me that nickname..._

I mean I was _only_ okay with Mr. Goof calling me Izzy-Bee. I don't want to get into my personal life, but let's just say Mr. Goof played a big role in my life when I was little. Max and I were the best of friends and were neighbors as well, we basically grew up together. Mr. Goof was basically a father figure because...I didn't really have a father. He even took me to a father/daughter dance!

"Watch out, Bobby!" PJ yelled.

Bobby almost hit a few people unpacking some stuff from their moving trucks, but managed to avoid getting hit. It still surprised me at how some fraternity houses weren't finished unloading their stuff yet and settling in. I laughed and pulled my hood over as the wind hit my face and felt very cold for some reason. I was majorly impressed with Max though. His skating skills only seemed to get better over the years. Max went up and used a mattress as a ramp, and got some air as he caught a frisbee on his forefinger.

"Way to go Max-man!" Bobby highfived him.

"Come on Bella! I know you can still do that one move!" PJ smiled.

"It's been awhile so don't laugh if I mess up okay?" I returned his smile.

PJ nodded in reply. I started going faster on my rollerblades and smirked when seeing two guys in the middle of the street moving a couch. I saw them drop the couch feeling exhausted taking a break and then jump off the couch in time after seeing me coming towards them at full speed. I jumped on the couch and used it to gain some air. I was able to do a flip and land on my feet in time. I heard some cheering not long after I did that.

"Nice one Bella!" The guys stared at me in awe.

We turned a corner and breezed past a movie theatre and came to a complete stop when we saw a small cafe catch our eye. I thought it looked awesome and was glad it was near our campus. As we walked inside to take a look, I put my hood back on realizing it slipped back off again.

"Why are you still wearing that hoodie? I saw some chicks swooning over you cause they thought you were a dude or something." Bobby snickered.

"I'm actually very cold today..." I looked down at my feet.

"Really? It's like 75 degrees out..." PJ gave me a look of confusion.

"Looks like Izzy is turning into an old lady." Bobby teased.

"Just go get us a table. We'll grab the java." Max pulled me away from the two goobers.

As we waited for coffee, I looked towards the small stage as the lights turned off. There was a mellow looking chick with a beret on the stage saying some poetry. It was actually kind of cool...

"Life is like a lime." She leaned on a stool. "It's tart and tangy, sweet...oh so sublime..." She smiled. Then her eyes widened as the spotlight turned off and the lighting was a more blue-ish color. "QUIET. Speechless like a mime. Bold and noisy like a crime. DON'T YOU DARE WASTE MY TIME, CAUSE LIFE CAN STOP!" She turned on a flashlight with her right hand and held a dime on her left hand. "On a dime..." She finished.

She tossed the coin and I saw PJ not take his eyes off of her as he caught the dime. The curtains closed and everyone began snapping their fingers as the lights turned back on. I snapped out of my daze when Max tapped my shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. That was some...interesting poetry." I mused.

"Yeah, it was cool. Come on, I got the goods." Max smiled and held up the tray of coffee.

As soon as we turned around, Max bumped straight into someone causing some of our coffee to be spilled on him. I was shocked to see that it was Bradley we bumped into.

"AH!" Bradley hissed in pain.

"I'm so sorry about that! Are you- -" Max started apologizing.

"No, no, no! It's alright really. I bet if you and your friend here were skating, you wouldn't have spilled a drop." Bradley said.

"You're right about that. It's my best event. The name's Max." Max gave him a friendly smile and held out his hand.

Bradley kept his hands to himself and smiled smugly.

"Bradley. Bradley Uppercrust III." He introduced himself.

Tank coughed very loudly.

"Oh yes and this is Gamma brother Tank." Bradley introduced Tank.

"Hey hey! The pleasure's all mine baby! You're class! The high kind!" Tank grinned at us.

_Wait...did they not recognize me? It was because of my hoodie wasn't it?_

"Max, newbie, we've won the X-Games since the beginning. You're our first draft pick! Lucky you huh? What do you think of that?" Bradley sounded excited.

"You want _us_ to be apart of the Gamma's? Hey guys! Did you hear that? We're gonna be- -"

"Whoa hold on, this reservation is for you and your friend here." Bradley cut Max off.

"Well I'm sorry, but we're all in this together. It's all of us, or none of me and her." Max gestured towards me.

"WHOA WHOA! _**HER?!**_" Tank looked surprised.

Max put the tray of coffee down and folded his arms getting serious. I decided to then take off my hood.

"Holy crudmonkies! The dude's a girl?!" A short gamma guy yelled.

Bradley looked at me in complete shock.

"Isabella, darling? What are you doing here?" He smiled nervously.

"Hanging out with my best friends of all time, Brad. The real question is, what are **you** doing?" I glared at him. "If me and Max are allowed to join the Gamma's, why can't PJ and Bobby? They're just as good as we are."

"Oh well...you see...girls aren't allowed to be apart of the Gamma's. As for those two goofballs over there...I'm afraid they don't make the cut, darling. Now why don't you come on over here and we can- -"

I could see Bobby, PJ, and Max look at me in shock because they probably didn't know that I was dating Bradley, but right now I'm a few seconds away from dumping his ass so I didn't see what the big deal was.

"No, Brad. I don't get why you're being such a jerk. They're just as good as you guys, why can't they join the Gamma's?" I cut him off.

"Oh honey...I wouldn't expect a _woman_ to understand but- -"

"Excuse me?! What the hell did you just say?!" I grew more angry. "What did I ever see in you? I thought you were a cool guy, Brad! What the hell crawled up your ass and died? In case you didn't know, women are just as good at sports as guys. Plus I've seen Bobby and PJ skate and I know for a fact that they're good!" I inched myself towards him.

"Let's calm down huh?" Bradley had my hand in a death grip and literally yanked me towards him before having me in a tight hold that I couldn't break out of.

"Max, Max, Max...you don't want to be weighed down by those clowns do you? I thought you wanted to win." Bradley shook his head.

"Well...that's just what we're going to do. You'll never find better competitors like my teammates. They're the real deal! Serious athletes!" Max grew angry.

Bobby turned around and gave us a goofy grin as we all noticed that he had tons of straws and silverware hanging out of his ears, nose, his bellybutton, just about everywhere. I would have been laughing because of how cute he was acting, but I was just furious.

"HAHAHA! The only thing you three could win is a loser contest!" Tank laughed.

"Shut up, Tank!" I yelled.

Tank glanced back at me and for a brief second he seemed guilty, but that quickly faded away when Bradley snapped his fingers. The Gammas all stood up tall in an orderly line.

"Wow, nice trick. Do they fetch and play dead too?" Bobby chuckled.

"As a matter of fact they do. Gamma's **_fetch_**." Bobby tightened his grip on me.

"Uh oh...this don't look too good." Bobby backed away slowly as the spoons and straws fell off.

"Back off man! I've got a biscotti and I'm not afraid to use it!" PJ waved the biscotti in Tank's face.

Tank merely chewed the biscotti and PJ grew scared quickly.

"PJ! Bobby!" I grew worried.

"Alright quit toying with my emotions. I thought we were friends. I'm giving you an opportunity to join the moo moo fraternity."

Max grew annoyed and rolled his eyes at Bradley.

"Moo moo, who wants to join a herd of cows?" PJ joked.

"Tank..." Bradley grinned.

"Ah pray tell sweetheart. Would Mr. Uppercrust like an power wedgie for pleasure?" Tank grinned and gave PJ a huge wedgie. _(I think that's what Tank said...I couldn't really understand what he said... XD lol)_

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Max ran over but was now being held back.

"HEY!" I shouted.

I finally broke free of Bradley.

"Quit making an ass of yourself Tank before you get hurt!" I glared at him.

"Oh yeah, how so baby?" He grinned deviously.

_He's going to regret saying that..._

I calmly walked over to Tank as he put PJ down and stood tall in front of me.

"Like this big guy." I smiled.

I then kicked him hard in that place most precious to a man and smirked as he doubled over in pain.

"Now, Bradley. Why don't you just leave as you obviously ruined your chance of having Max, PJ, and Bobby on your team huh? They don't like bullies and frankly, neither do I." I stood up in Bradley's face.

"I don't know why I bothered with you either." Brad rolled his eyes.

"And I don't know why I couldn't see through your shitty act before." I retorted.

I could see the vein throbbing on Bradley's head. I could tell that I was getting him angry.

"You think you're such a hotshot. Mommy and Daddy are probably paying for everything, so obviously you wouldn't be anything without their money. Stop acting like you're the king around here, especially when I know that Max, Bobby, and PJ are going to kick your- -"

I felt my head snap in the other direction. All of a sudden, there was a huge stinging sensation on my cheek and it was now burning. I held my cheek and heard everyone in the room gasping in shock.

"Women and people like you should know their place..." Bradley smiled smugly.

I was just frozen in shock. No one, not anyone ever laid a hand on me like that.

"YOU BASTARD!" Bobby yelled furiously.

Bobby, Max, and PJ were now being held back by some of the Gamma's.

"Hey!" A blinding light hit us. "Daddy-o's...this is a real L-7 scene. Let's all just take a trip down the road of forgiveness and compassion."

_It was the girl from earlier with the poetry! _

"Oooh passion. I like your style little miss mochachino, but I'm a little busy right now." Bradley spoke up.

"And I'm dizzy from watching your downward spiral." She looked at him disgusted.

"Why don't you go off and save some whales or something?" Bradley scoffed.

"HA!" She snapped her fingers in his face. "Oh you slay me, tiger. You are the fly in my soup, the eyelash in my eye. You are so busy blowing bad vibes in every direction that we are all choking on your second hand smoke!" She snapped her fingers in his face again.

Soon enough she kept snapping her fingers, which caused everyone else in the cafe to join her. After several seconds Bradley finally snapped.

"ErrrrrRR... KNOCK IT OFF!" He shouted.

"What's wrong, _Brad?_" Max smirked.

"Don't you **dare** call me that!" He glared at him.

"Yeah, don't forget! He's the king, buster!" Tank chimed in.

"Well we'll dethrone you and your royal _low-ness_. You'll be lucky to be my towel boy." Max rolled his eyes.

"Oh wait a minute. How about loser of the finals is towel boy to the other?" Brad wagered.

"You've got a deal." Max shook his hand.

"Be ready to wipe my shoes, _freshman_..." Brad hissed at him. "GAMMAS OUT!"

The Gamma's then left.

"That's the first time I saw the trash take itself out. You've got the heat boys." The poet girl said.

"Well you invented it, girl." Max smiled.

Max's smile faded away and he looked at me in worry.

"Bella! Are you alright?!" He moved my hair from my face. "Oh god...I can't believe that jerk did that to you! I'm gonna get him." Max grew angry.

"No one should ever hit a lady." Bobby joined in.

"Jeez...you've got a small bruise on your face..." PJ looked sad.

"Here..." The poet girl came back and gave me a small plastic bag full of ice.

"Bella, say something." Max said worriedly.

"I'm...I'm fine...shocked but fine otherwise." I mumbled.

"So **you** were the freshman dating Bradley?" Bobby looked shocked.

"Yeah...I was."

"Well if he comes near you again. It won't be so pretty." Max said. "I might just end up beating him half to death- -"

"No. It's fine. I'll get revenge soon enough. He'll regret messing with us." I assured him.

Max wrapped an arm around my shoulder as he held the ice bag to my cheek.

"Let's go..."

* * *

_Well I hope you guys liked the chapter! It's okay if you don't, but at least be nice about it!_ XD _I tried!_


End file.
